Inconcevieable
by Brown Eyed Shinobi
Summary: Neji and Tenten are best friends. TenTen's mom is convinced they are more than that. And wait, TenTen and Neji are in a world famous band!
1. Chapter 1

INCONCEIVABLE

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Prologue:

TenTen remembered the day she met Neji Hyuuga…

"TenTen! Thanks again for letting my cousin stay with you! We'll be over around 12:00 tomorrow OK?" my friend Hinata Hyuuga said over the phone the day before I was supposed to have Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, come live with me.

"Sure thing Hinata. "I'll have the house ready by then tomorrow. Oh! And will you be staying for lunch? I'm making your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs!" I chirped back.

"You won't have to worry I'll be there. You know my weaknesses Ten-chan! There won't be any leftovers after I get done with the spaghetti! Yum! You're the best TenTen!"

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I didn't expect any leftovers! Well, I have to go get the house ready for Neji so I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye TenTen!"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone.' I wonder what Neji is going to be like' I wonder. I set off to ready the house for my house guest tomorrow.

I had just lain down after getting the house ready for Neji's arrival tomorrow, when I heard a loud knocking on my door. I went over to the door and said," Whoever you are whatever you want better be important, I have a house guest coming tomorrow and I need to rest after cleaning."I barked.

"Sorry to bother you maim, I have a package for Neji Hyuuga. Here you go." the delivery man says as he hands me the package.

"Thanks."

"No problem, have a nice day."

As he left I took the package and set it down in Neji's will-be room. "I wonder what is in it." I ask myself. I sighed as I lay down to get some sleep for the night before Neji and Hinata come tomorrow. As I drifted to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what surprises were in store for me tomorrow.

I woke up to the loud BEEP! BEEP! Of my alarm clock. "Ugh! It's only 10:00 why can't I sleep?" I moaned while rolling over to turn off the alarm clock. "WAIT! 10:00! NEJI WILL BE HERE SOON! I HAVE TO GET READY!" I yelled while jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. I rushed down to the kitchen to eat some small breakfast. Then, I did any little touch up cleaning around the house then, I went to go get the spaghetti and meatballs ready for lunch. It was 11:30 by the time the food was ready and staying warm in the oven until we eat. I had just sat down when I heard the doorbell ringing. "It must be them!" I said to myself as I rushed over to go open the door.

As I opened the door I saw a tall boy about my age with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail with soft lavender eyes that said, "I don't want to do this". He was wearing a white flowing shirt and baggy pants. He also had a strange headband covering his forehead. (AN: What he wears in shippuden) Before I could say anything, I was bombarded with a hug from my best friend Hinata. "OOFF! Hinata! You can let me go now."I said calmly.

"Sorry Ten-chan!"She apologized.

"It's OK Hinata." I sighed. "Come on in." I say to her and Neji.

Hinata rushes in and Neji just nodes his head and walks in calmly. I close the door behind them and go to sit on a chair across from Neji and Hinata who are on the couch. We just stared and each other until I break the silence. "Hello, I'm TenTen, you must be Neji."I say warmly. Neji just answers with an "Hn."

I get up, "If you will excuse me I will go get lunch ready" I say with a smile as I get the spaghetti and meatballs ready. We sit and eat for a while talking and getting to know each other better.

When we are done eating, Hinata gets up and has to leave. When she leaves I show Neji around the house and show him to his room. "Oh and Neji, There is a package in your room for you." I tell him before going off to my room to get to sleep.

BES: I know the ending was horrible! Please don't kill me! Until next time! Please review! JA Nee!

Brown Eyed Shinobi (BES)


	2. Chapter 1 other was prolouge

Chapter 1: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

TWO YEARS LATER…

"TENTEN HURRY UP! HINATA WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" my best friend Neji Hyuuga yelled at me. Neji had been living with me since we were 16, two years ago, and were now the best of friends. We were inseparable. I sighed. "I'm coming Neji!" I yelled back. I rushed down the stairs, it was time for our annual ball that I and my friends hosted every year for the past 3 years, Neji joined in two years ago. I flew down the stairs and saw Neji in a White shirt and a light lavender tie. He has black slacks on and his hair was in its usual ponytail and he had his headband on also. I was wearing a white Chinese style top with a silver dragon stitched onto it. I had matching white Chinese style shorts and my hair was in its usual bun style.

Just as I got down stairs, the doorbell rung. "That must be Hinata to pick us up for the ball." I said. I went to go open the door, Hinata was wearing a lavender dress that went down to her feet but had a small slit going up the side. Her long hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. She looked stunning!

Neji smirked and bowed to Hinata,"You look lovely tonight my lady." He said while smiling.

"Why thank you kind sir, you look quite dashing yourself." Hinata replied while trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Madame, it was my pleasure."

"You are quite welcome."

Neji smirked and then turned to me, "And you look beautiful also my lady." He said while bowing.

"Thank you sir, I must say, you are rather handsome as well." I said while curtseying.

After we had exchanged greetings, we all burst out laughing. This was something we had started the first year we had the ball. We all got a good laugh out of it. We all piled into the limo Hinata rented, when we arrived at the ball, we stepped out of the car and went to go greet the rest of our friends. We first saw Hinata's boyfriend, Naruto, and one of my closest friends, Sakura.

(Neji being my closest friend, then Hinata. and then Sakura. Shikamaru is as close as Neji.) We had a great time at the ball. We got to see the rest of our friends and we partied the night away.

When we got back to our house, I got out of the limo Hinata rented, and Neji looked at me and said, "I'm going to make sure Hinata-sama gets home safely." He leaned to whisper in my ear,"I have a bad feeling about this driver so I'll be home in a bit ok?" I nodded. "Be careful." I whispered back. I backed away as the limo drove off. I turned back and walked back to the house slowly. As I opened the door, I yawned and said to myself,"That was fun! I can't wait till the fall ball we are having in Octob-"As I walked in the house, I noticed a person sitting on my couch looking at a picture of Neji and me. As I walked closer, I realized who it was. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "MOM!"

A.N. Cliff hanger! What is TenTen's mom doing here! And will Hinata and Neji be ok? I will make a one-shot about the ball later on so be patient. Please read and review! Until next time! JA Ne! -BES


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

"MOM!"

I couldn't believe she was here! The woman that made my life miserable and that I had to force to let me live on my own because I hated living with!

"Hello TenTen, How you are and who is this boy, she said while pointing to the picture of Neji and me."

"Hey mom, I'm fine and that is Neji, my b-"I was cut off b my phone ringing. As I reached to answer it, my mom was thinking, "Her b-! She was going to say boyfriend OH MY GOSH she has a boyfriend!"

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"TenTen! Hurry! It's Neji! The limo driver apparently hates the Hyuuga and was going to take me but Neji fought him and now I can't find Neji! Please help!"

"My eyes widened in shock, "Don't worry Hinata, I'm on my way! Where are you?"

"We are in the Hyuuga forrest! Please hurry TenTen!"

"I'll be there soon don't worry!" I yelled back at the phone then hung up.

"Sorry mom, I would love to catch up, but I really need to go NOW!" I yelled at my mom while quickly running to the car. I pulled into the driver seat. I drove off speeding to the forest praying that Neji and Hinata would be alright when I got there.

I drove down the road as fast as I could, without getting pulled over because that would waste too much time. "Please be ok Neji." I thought to myself. I tightened my grip on the wheel s we neared the place where Hinata said they were fighting. We finally reached the forest. I parked the car and jumped out and ran as fast as I could into the trees. "Hinata! Where are you!" I cried as I ran. I came to a clearing where I saw Hinata sitting against a tree.

"Hinata! Are you ok! What happened and where's Neji?" I yelled at her while I ran over to her and started checking her for any serious injuries.

"I'm ok TenTen though I am really weak so I can't go and help nee-chan. The limo driver turned out to be an assassin and pulled into the woods and started to attack us. He hit me with a weird jutstu and I'm still weak. Neji-nee-chan went off to fight him alone and I don't know what is going on with them."

"Don't worry Hina-chan; Sakura and Shikamaru are on their way so you'll be fine. I'm going to go find Neji and see if I can help in any way I can. Listen to whatever Sakura says when she gets here ok?"

"Ok Ten-chan"

I gave Hinata a quick hug and then ran off to go find Neji.

As I sprinted through the forest, I sensed a familiar chakra, Neji's. I ran towards it a fast as I could. I reached a clearing. I arrived just in time to see the assassin kick Neji across the clearing and right into a tree. Neji fell and didn't get back up. "Neji!" I cried as I ran over to make sure he was ok. He was unconscious. I laid him flat on the ground before facing the assassin. (Remember, everyone has the same jutsu and stuff as in Shippuden.) "You, "I growled," You hurt Hinata and Neji. Now I'm going TO KILL YOU!" I pulled out eight shuriken and threw them at him. He dodged them and did some hand signs; 'Ice Rain Jutsu' water rained down and instantly froze when it came in contact with my skin. I ran through the rain but my legs froze to the ground, I was stuck. He snickered and threw a kunai at me. I dodged as best as I could, but it caught my arm and tore through the thin layer of cloth on my sleeve. I grunted in pain but pulled out a katena and broke the layer of ice holding me to the ground. I ripped my scroll out and did some hand signs. All my weapons flew out of the scroll with a poof of smoke. They were dodged easily by the assassin, but a few hit. He disappeared in a poof of black feathers. I raised an eyebrow but turned around facing Neji.

I ran back over to him and scooped him into my arms and ran back to the others as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Sakura healing Hinata and Shikamaru just about to leave to come find us. "Hey pineapple head, you were a little late!" I yelled at my best friend Shikamaru with a smile. "Troublesome woman, not everyone knows their way around the Hyuuga forest as well as you." Shikamaru replied with a smirk. I ran over to Sakura and laid Neji down next to Sakura." You should probably get him to the hospital," Sakura told me. I nodded.

I bid sakura and Shikamaru goodnight with a hug and slipped into my car with Neji, still unconscious, in the back seat with Hinata. I drove to the hospital. When we got there, Hinata and I carried Neji into the ER and gave him to some nurses. They put him in a room with two beds, the other bed was empty. They gave Neji a check over and left the room.

It was 3:00 in the morning and Hinata had fallen asleep, but I stayed awake next to Neji the whole time. As I stretched from sitting in the same position for so long, I heard something rustle in the bed next to me. "Good morning sleepy head," I whispered to Neji as his eyes landed on me, kneeling by his bed. "Hn. Good morning TenTen, how long was I out?" I lowered my eyes, "Um… three days," I mumbled. His eyes got wide, "Are you serious! I was knocked out for three days!" he froze and stared at me, "Where's Hinata? Is she ok? What happened while I was out?" I sighed,"Hinata's fine, she is sleeping in the bed behind the curtain. Hinata and I stayed awake next to you the entire time you were out; she fell asleep a few hours ago. And now, I am really tired and Hinata stole my bed, so… I'm going to have to steal half of your bed. Scoot over!" I climbed into the bed next to Neji and rested my head on his strong shoulders. I sighed and whispered, "I love you and am glad that you are ok." He smirked and whispered back, "I love you too Tennie-chan." I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

Hope you guys enjoyed that! I KNOW THEY'RE SHORT BEAR WITH ME! Just so you know, Neji and TenTen are both single, they are just BEST friend practically brother and sister, but that's not what TenTen's mom thinks…..

ANYWAY, until next time, JA NA!

-BES (Brown Eyed Shinobi)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did there would be a lot more NEJITEN!

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

I fell out of the bed as I heard someone screaming.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY TENTEN!" Neji glared at the yeller and bent over to make sure I was ok. "Are you ok Tennie-chan?" he asked worriedly. "Yea I'm fine," I groaned, "Though I was enjoying sleeping after being AWAKE FOR THREE DAYS!" I yelled at the person who interrupted my nap. I looked up over the bed and saw who it was that disturbed my peace, "MOM! What the heck are you doing here and why are you yelling at Neji!" I shouted at her. Her eyes widened, "This is your boyfriend!: shy asked in shock. "NO! Neji is my best friend there is NOTHING like that going on! Gosh where did you get that idea!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HES NOT!"

YES!

NO!

YES

N-

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" Neji yelled impatiently." I don't care WHAT she thinks, but as long as we know who we are that's all that matters. Now, if you would leave." he said while looking at my mom,"TenTen and I would like to finish our nap." Then he glared at my mom, helped me onto the bed, and went back to sleep. Until….. "NEE-CHAN! YOU'RE OK!" Hinata yelled while enveloping Neji in a huge hug. He smiled softly and hugged her.

Neji was released from the hospital that same day. IN MY CAR…. "Hey Neji, why was that guy able to beat you so easily? I mean, he was an ok opponent, but he disappeared in a puff of feathers before we could really fight. It was almost like he had already finished his job." I asked him curiously.

"Well, your right, he wasn't much of an opponent, but right before I started my Tringams, he activated my curse seal. Since Hinata wasn't there to stop him, like she usually does, it was activated until I passed out. Then I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh…. WAIT! How did he know that sign! Only Hyuuga main branch family members are supposed to know that."

'I don't know, all I know is that he somehow knows the curse seal and that I need a personal carry-size Hinata." He said with a grin.

I laughed, "Anyway, let's get you home. Hey Neji, What's the date?"

"It's the 23 why?"

"EEEK! Ah crap! Today one of my friends from Suna is coming in to stay with us!" I checked my watch, "OH GOSH! His plane should be arriving any minute now! I'll see if Hinata can pick him up for me." I pulled out my phone and called Hinata, "Hey Hinata it's TenTen, Can you do me a favor? I need you to pick up my friend from the airport. He has red messy, Jade eyes with dark circles around them, and a love kanji tattooed onto his forehead. He is at gate 6 at the Hyuuga airport.

"Sure thing Ten-chan. What's his name?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Ok no problem. See ya in a bit!"

We hung up. We got out of the car. I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Neji chuckled and went to sleep on our bed.

(AN) THE END! :D I knowreally short but I have awesome ideas that I am too lazy to take the time to type them lol Until next time! JA NA!

-Brow Eyed Shinobi(BES)


End file.
